


Love Me Blue

by CloudilyClouds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Drunk Harry, Harry-centric, M/M, No Smut, Oops and Hi, Ziam is background, niall is mentioned like twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudilyClouds/pseuds/CloudilyClouds
Summary: The city lights coming from the window illuminates Louis' bright eyes. Harry remembers now, why he's so bloody weak against Louis, who has such a nice face, such a genuine nice look in his eyes, such asomethingthat makes Harry feel.~Harry attends Liam’s New Years’ party, but the last person he expected to be there, Louis, shows up. As any normal adult would react, Harry hides. Then he drinks. Maybe a bit too much.





	Love Me Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first posted fanfiction, I felt like writing something cheesy and this happened ! Please note that this is not beta-read and that english is not my first language, so sorry in advance if there are any mistakes ! I will gladdly correct them if you want to point them out :)  
> A happy, happy birthday to Louis, who is turning 26 as I post this !

When he had agreed to come to Liam's New Years' party, Harry had not thought he would be hiding next to the blueberry jelly at 11pm in Liam's kitchen. Yet there he is, desperatly trying to both avoid Lewis (Louis ? What was it that Niall had called him?) and get a hold of Liam to strangle him, preferably before midnight.

Harry pass a hand in his hair, still not used to the feeling of the shorter lengh, and throws a glance to the other side of the room. Liam's whole apartment is lit up with decorations and glitter, cracking with people who've shown up for the party. Music is constently playing in the living room, a playlist set up on Liam's computer. Harry's gaze darts between Niall, who's easily beating a group of guys at pool, and some girls dancing in the living room. Harry knows they all go to the same University as Liam, and he recognises a few faces here and there, but right now he's looking for a specific one. He sees no trace of Louis (Lucas ? Lawrence ? He should really ask Niall), but spots Liam standing close to Zayn in a corner of the living room.

Harry takes the opportunity, and bolts towards his friend. Well, wobbles more than bolts, but Harry thinks he's walking quite honorably straight for someone who's been downing shots since he has arrived. It isn't even that he wants to get wasted, but rather that his bravery grows larger with every drop of alcool that touches his tongue. And for some reason (which had blue, blue eyes), Harry feels as if he needs all the strengh he can muster tonight.

He almost spills some girl's drink just as he gets to the other side of the room, and he quickly apologizes while eyeing Liam. He and Zayn are sitting on the couch (it's been pushed against the wall to free some space), quietly joking and gazing in each other's eyes. Zayn takes a sip of Liam's drink, something that looks a bit too yellow for Harry's taste.

Really, on any other day, Harry would have been delighted : Niall and him had been trying to make the two date for months. The lucky and recent development of Liam and Zayn's relationship into something more has allowed Harry to win some sweet fourty-three pounds. The price of the bet on Zayn and Liam's first night together had been quite low (none of them are millionaires, after all), but pride had swelled in Harry's chest as Niall had handed him the bills.

Still, Harry now wants nothing more than to punch Liam in his square jaw. He reaches the other two boys and lets himself fall on the sofa, bouncing a bit on the brown leather. He glares in Liam's direction, and points an accusing finger towards him, getting his attention.

''You,'' Harry starts, feeling the words roll of his tongue, ''Are an evil, awful friend, Liam.'' He drops his hand, and take Zayn's glass, downing the yellow drink. Zayn looks at him with raised brows, somewhat amused. Harry should have flipped off his pretty face, but he's distracted by the taste of the drink on his tongue. Something banana. He should ask where Zayn got it, but first things firsts. ''A traitor even,'' he adds, feeling a strand of hair fall in front of his eyes.

''Oh really ?'' Answers Liam, a smile on his lips as he looks Harry up and down. The twat, thinks Harry.

''Yeah. You invited that guy,'' Harry continues, with some vague arm mouvement that's supposed to point towards the culprit.

''Harry, love, you're gonna have to be a bit more precise.'' Zayn says. Harry angrily eyes him now. Well, with all the anger he can provide, and sadly for Harry it isn't much.

''Don't 'love' me, Z.'' Harry looks around a bit, and then leans in and loudly whispers : ''That guy, Leeroy.''

Harry sits back against the couch, quite satisfied with his dramatic revelation. He sees confusion on both Liam and Zayn's faces, and pouts.

''You invited your cousin ?'', asks Zayn, to which Liam answers saying that no, he has not invited his cousin Leeroy.

''Not Leeroy then,'' slurs Harry. He thinks a bit, then says : ''Lucas. Lucien. Lou. Something.''

''Louis ?'', proposes Liam, clearly amused by now.

Harry snaps his fingers and smiles, letting the name roll off his tongue : ''Yeah, Louis. Lou-is. Louis.''

''Well what about Louis ?'', patiently asks Liam.

''Why's he here ?'' Harry makes his best puppy eyes and bats his lashes. ''I don't want him here.''

Liam laughs, good heartedly, then says : ''Harry, it's New Years Eve, and midnight in-'' He pulls up his wrist and looks at his watch, ''-less than an hour. I can't just throw him out because you don't like him !'' He smiles and ruffles Harry's hair, while the boy still pouts. ''He's one of my best mates from Uni, Harry, I won't just kick him out.''

Harry suddently stands up, blurts out something he hopes sounded menacing, and walks off towards the kitchen. He hears Zayn yell something about water behind him, and Harry nods to himself, finding the idea of water, and a large glass of it, a rather bloody bright one.

Luckily, Harry's been around Liam's flat often enough to find the kitchen even while drunk, so he starts to look through the closets for a glass. He still hasn't found one when he turns too quickly, accidently elbowing someone in the face.

Harry gasps, and lets out a giggly ''Oops''. He then reaches towards the stranger, who holds his face in his hands. Blue eyes stare into Harry's own when the guy lifts his head, and all Harry can think about is of the sky right after a thunderstorm. He hears the stranger say ''Hi'', and smiles at the silly gesture, before his brain starts to get a bit less cloudy and add two and two together.

Blue eyes. Pretty face. Tough accent.

Louis.

''Bye,'' Harry blurts out as he turns around. He hears a bright laugh behind him, and wishes, wishes it wouldn't make his stomach twist like it does.

''What are you doing now, running away ?'', Louis asks, and Harry reacts like the adult he is, and flips him off. He walks out of the kitchen, quickly heading towards the next door he can find and opens it, hoping to hide in the room for a while.

Instead of a comfortable bedroom, he finds a toilet. Which, Harry could still hide in, he just doesn't want to spend his New Years' in a toilet. He closes the door, and finds Louis right in front of him again.

Maybe the toilet will do after all.

''So,'' Starts Louis with a grin, ''Wasn't your hair longer last time ?'' Harry badly wants to both ignore and answer him, so instead of choosing he turns around and walks back to the kitchen. He finds an empty glass (finally!) and pours some water in it. He raises the glass to his lips, letting the cold liquid go down his throat. Louis is still next to him when Harry put the glass down, so he decides to walk towards the stairs, and does so by pushing through a group of people who were apparently arguing.

He knows Louis is still following him, he can feel him behind him, walking up the stairs. Harry finally reaches a door and almost falls when he goes to grab the handle, somehow walking over his own two feet. He fells arms slip around his waist, holding him still. Harry would have been glad (strong guy pressed against him, near a bedroom, at New Years Eve, yay!), except it all feels a little bit too much like déjà-vu.

''Jeez, slow down, man,'' Louis says behind him. ''You wanna throw up as the new year begins ?'' Harry slips out of Louis arms, and opens the door of the room which, this time indeed is a bedroom. He walks in, not without stumbling a bit, and sits on the bed. The room is heated, but the only source of light is coming from the window behing Harry, which lets the moonlight stream in. Harry lets his head rest in his hands, and sighs. Even drunk, he can still feel the bit of shame that's growing inside him when he remembers the last time he and Louis had been together. He hears Louis close the door, and then lightly walk towards him.

Louis kneels in front of Harry, and takes his hands in his. The city lights coming from the window illuminates Louis' bright eyes. Harry remembers now, why he's so bloody weak against Louis, who has such a nice face, such a genuine nice look in his eyes, such a something that makes Harry _feel_.

''You're okay ?'', Louis asks. Harry doesn't answer, he's too busy starring into Louis' eyes. Why did people always describe blue eyes like the sky or the sea ? Louis' were so much more. Somewhat fierce, but so, so bright. There is no lights on in the room, and yet Harry feels as if Louis' eyes are lighting up the whole city. Louis asks something again, getting a little bit closer now, and Harry's submerdged with the sweet smell of Louis. Really, it's unfair that a guy could look this good, smell this good, and still care for Harry in his awful drunken state.

''Don't you have things to do ?'' Harry asks, his voice barely above that of a whisper. The sound of the party below is so far away, so quiet to Harry's ears that he only focuses on Louis' response. On the tilt of his head as he looks up to Harry, the quick lick of his tongue over his lips before he answers.

''Nowhere more important, love.'' Somehow, Harry can point out several other places Louis should attend, and a fair share who are more important than him. Yet he says nothing, enjoying the way time has stilled in the room. He's pretty sure midnight is about to roll around, and that he should go down, should go party.

''You're okay ?'' Asks Louis again ,and at that point Harry feels like he should ask him which angel has given him birth. Harry lets his head roll, eyes closed.

''Yeah,'' he answers, and he actually is felling himself sobber up a bit.

''Good'', Louis whispers.

The sound of music below them suddently lowers, until both men can hear the distinct sound of a countdown. Louis smirks, and looks up again, softly saying : ''You should go back down if you want to find yourself a New Year's kiss, 'arry.''

Louis says his name without the H, and Harry wishes he could record it, listen to it as often as he wants, not just when he somehow finds himself drunk in Louis' arms. He fixes Louis' eyes, and breathes in.

He could blame the alcohol for all the cheesy thoughts that kept creeping up in his mind. He should. But Harry also remembers the past few weeks, when he's seen this boy - this man's figure all accross town, next to him on the bus, in front of him when he did his grosseries, his ghost all over his body, tracing lines with his fingers on his skin.

Harry breathes out, leans in, and whispers ''No need,'' just as fireworks explodes all over the city and in his stomach, as he kisses Louis.

Harry grabs Louis' face between his fingers, feeling the soft hair behind Louis' ears. Their kiss isn't rough, nor needy, just quiet. There is something about it, about the way Louis softly presses his lips against Harry's and about the way Harry would rather drown than let go of him.

Louis breaks the kiss, reaching for air, but Harry grabs him again, pulling him up on the bed. Louis lets out a chuckle, and Harry smiles against the kiss, because he really, really hates Louis. The way he wraps Harry's heart around his finger in a beat. The way he has to make the whole room stop and empty as he walks a bit closer to Harry. The way he has to hold Harry, pressed against the bed, not as if he's fragile, but as if he cares. Harry really hates all ot those.

Harry also hates the bit of alcohol that lingers on Louis' lips, tasting like lust and sweets and all things holy. Harry presses harder into Louis lips, who softly pulls away, pushing up on his elbows and towering over Harry.

'''arry,'' He breathes out, and then adds, ''We should stop.'' Harry feels like doing everything but stop, and says so.

Louis laughs softly, and looks into Harry's eyes, grinning. ''No offense love, but on the night we met, then hooked up while you were drunk, I woke up to an empty bed and a sore arse.''

Harry growls, and puts his hands over his eyes, feeling the shame he had felt that morning creep up again. ''I don't do one night stands,'' he explains to Louis, letting a finger slip off his eyes so he can see the other boy. Louis looks down at him with an eyebrow raised, a way of saying ''Oh, really ?''. Harry brings his hands behind Louis' neck and brings their forheads together as he says : ''Well. Not normally.''

''I'm abnormal then ?'' Louis whispers. ''Or just special ?''

''Don't know. Wouldn't mind finding out though.'' Harry says with a grin, reaching up to kiss Louis.

''I wouldn't either love.'' Louis says as he breaks the kiss. ''But tomorrow. Right now what you need is sleep,'' he continues, kissing Harry's forhead.

Harry would have been lying if he denied feeling sleepy, but now that he has Louis between his arms, he's not about to let him go. He kisses Louis, then sighs as Louis breaks the kiss once again.

''If I sleep, stay ?'' Harry asks through the remains of alcohol in his blood. ''Stay.''

''Of course, 'arry. Always.'' Louis says, as he shifts over Harry, pulling the comforter back.

Louis kisses Harry when both of them stand up to get rid of their clothes. He kisses him again when they've pulled the covers down, then slipped in the bed. He keeps on kissing him when warmth surrounds their bodies.

Harry feels Louis hold him as he drifts easily to sleep, a constent press of lips against his neck.

–

Harry wakes up when sunlight hits his eyes, he squints and shifts around, his mind drowsy. He frowns when he feels the weight of limbs around his torso.

In a blink, the memories of the past night rushes to his head, playing over and over. He should apologize to Liam, probably. Should start to remember not to kiss pretty boys at his parties.

Yet, as he looks down at Louis, he can't find it in himself to care about any of it all. The beams of sunlight hit Louis' hair just right, turning it from brown to gold and to brown again. He looks so calm, resting under the covers, lashes against his cheeks. Harry smiles down at him and thinks that he wouldn't mind waking up like this tomorrow. No, he wouldn't mind waking up to such a sight for the next few decades either.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you want to hit me up on tumblr you can find me @cutie-louis  
> Feel free to ask me anything or give me prompts !


End file.
